REMEMBER ME
by Lore de Lawliet
Summary: Las personas eran crueles, agresivas, indiferentes. Rukia Kuchiki no encajaba en ese mundo. Pero hubo un tiempo que sintió que había encontrado un lugar en él. Y ese lugar creyó que era al lado de Ichigo Kurosaki. Sin embargo, resultó dañada, y esas heridas aun no cicatrizaban. (IchiRuki y GrimmRuki)
1. Chapter 1

TITULO: WHO ARE YOU?

SUMMARY: Las personas eran crueles, agresivas, indiferentes. Rukia no encajaba en ese mundo. Pero hubo un tiempo que sintió que había encontrado un lugar en él. Y ese lugar creyó que era al lado de Ichigo. Sin embargo, resultó dañada, y esas heridas aun no cicatrizaban.

Parejas: Ichigo y Rukia, Grimmjow y Rukia

* * *

CAPITULO 1

– _¡Hagamos una promesa! – Exclamó de repente la pequeña, sorprendiendo a su compañero que hasta hace unos instantes disfrutaba observar las enormes nubes del parque donde siempre los llevaban sus abuelos para jugar._

– _¿Una promesa? – El niño la miró con recelo. Para tener apenas 8 años, a su amiga siempre se le ocurrían ideas extravagantes. Muy extravagantes. Ideas que siempre lo involucraban y que muchas veces terminaban con un "¡Están castigados!" por parte de sus abuelos._

 _Pero…una promesa no tenía nada de extravagante así que, ¿Por qué no acceder?_

– _Está bien_

– _¡SIII! – La niña celebró su triunfo brincando alrededor suyo._

" _Igual que un conejo" pensó el menor rodando los ojos por esa actitud tan "infantil"_

 _Cuando ella paró de celebrar, lo señaló de repente y dijo:_

– _Tú – Señaló su pecho – y yo…. ¡Mejores amigos hasta el infinito y más allá! – Señaló el cielo donde, para la pequeña, se encontraba ese "infinito y más allá"._

 _Durante unos instantes, su compañero de juegos se la quedó mirando en silencio_. _Él ya era bastante maduro para su edad y siempre se preguntaba cómo rayos se dejaba convencer por esa "mocosa". Tal vez Shakespeare tuviera la respuesta._

 _Pero…_

 _Por el momento se dejaría llevar por esos ojos violáceos. Esos violáceos profundos que siempre lo hipnotizaban y que provocaban una inexplicable calidez en su pecho._

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

 _La pequeña, sin dejar de apuntar al cielo, apartó la vista, Cada vez que cruzaban miradas, tan cerca, ella no pasaba de los tres segundos antes de mirar hacia otro lado. No entendía el por qué, pero eso la molestaba mucho._

 _Fue entonces que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por aquella ansiada respuesta._

 _-Ya_

 _Ambos se sonrieron a la vez._

 _Se sentían como en una película de superhéroes dónde ambos combatían juntos contra el mal._

" _Juntos hasta el infinito y más allá"_

...

Metió las llaves del departamento al bolsillo de su falda y caminó rumbo al ascensor de su piso.

Mientras avanzaba, divisó a los gemelos de Yoruichi, su vecina, frente a la puerta de dicho aparato.

Una mueca de molestia se dibujó en su rostro. Decidió dar media vuelta y encerrarse hasta que ellos se fuesen. Sin embargo, para su mala suerte, uno de ellos notó su cercana presencia.

–¡Cariño!

"Demonios"

Rukia Kuchiki tuvo que resignarse a abandonar su plan de huida.

– Buenos días. – Saludó con su ya acostumbrada sonrisa plástica de oreja a oreja.

Harumi le devolvió el mismo gesto, pero de manera genuina, mientras que Haruki le frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

Ambos niños de 8 años se diferenciaban el uno del otro por dos cosas: La primera, el color de sus ojos: uno tenía ojos pardos y el otro, ojos celestes.

Segundo y más importante que el anterior:

– Las princesas primero, cariño – Le dijo Harumi , con un tono de voz galante, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

– Harumi, deja de llamarme "cariño" – suspiró cansinamente.

– Lo haré, por supuesto – rio – Cuando nos casemos te diré "amor", cariño.

Cerró los ojos tratando de mantener la compostura y no darle un par de coscorrones al mocoso.

"Harumi me adora"

– Ella es sólo una plebeya – Haruki se adelantó e intencionalmente le pisó el pie izquierdo.

" Y Haruki me detesta"

–¡Lo hiciste a propósito, Haruki! – Chilló su hermano cuando finalmente estuvieron los tres dentro.

– No – Mantuvo sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y dándole la espalda, fingiendo sentirse "ofendido".

"Oh no"

Antes que el de ojo pardos se abalanzara sobre el otro, la joven lo retuvo del brazo y lo llevó hacia la esquina más alejada de su hermano.

– Basta. Este no es lugar para pelear, Harumi – Lo regañó y el pequeño asintió avergonzado.

Luego se acercó hacia el otro y sonrió con malicia

– Deberías pisar más fuerte, Haruki. Las niñas lo hacen mejor.

El mencionado enrojeció de cólera y mantuvo su mirada asesina sobre ella hasta que las puertas de nuevo se abrieron y partieron hacia la salida del edificio.

– ¿Nos vas a llevar a la escuela de nuevo, cariño? – Preguntó Harumi batiendo sus pestañas a modo de petición.

Ella suspiró como todas las mañanas que sucedía aquello.

– Supongo que sí.

Y Haruki hizo un mohín.

.

Luego de salir de la estación del tren, los gemelos y Rukia se detuvieron al ver un enorme anuncio digital puesto en el edificio más alto de Karakura, la ciudad.

En el anuncio se podía apreciar a una bella joven de cabellos fucsia recogido en 2 coletas. Sus iris eran del mismo color. Llevaba puesto un veraniego vestido blanco. Durante unos segundos cantaba en medio de enormes flores rosas para luego el escenario ser cambiado a flores violetas y arboles posteriormente. Siempre tenía en sus manos una botella de shampoo.

– Riruka-chan es tan linda – Exclamó Harumi luego que el comercial acabara. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y abrió mucho los ojos, en pánico. Se volvió hacia Rukia que se encontraba pensativa todavía mirando el anuncio. – ¡N-no tanto como tú, cariño! ¡Tú eres mi "one of a kind"!

– Patético – Dijo por lo bajo Haruki. Cuando estuvo a punto de girar y seguir su camino a la escuela, se detuvo.

Rukia continuaba observando el anuncio de la modelo. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención al niño era la mirada llena de seriedad de la joven y lo fuerte que apretaba sus puños que ya estaban adquiriendo una tonalidad morada.

…

Cuando llegaron a la escuela de los gemelos, Rukia recordó por qué había decidido huir de esos dos en la mañana. No es que detestara a los niños. Mientras no fueran suyos, ellos le agradaban.

El problema, en realidad, era las miraditas que le echaban las mamás de los demás mocosos cuando los dejaba en la entrada.

– Esa de ahí es la hermana mayor. Me han contado que, en vez de ir al instituto, falta a clases con el enamoradito – Le comentaba una de ellas a la otra sin tener la decencia de decirlo en voz baja.

– Va a terminar igual de libertina que la madre – Se lamentaba otra.

Rukia, de nuevo, intentó ignorarlas y dejó a los gemelos detrás del enorme portón de la escuela.

–¡Adiós, cariño! – Apenas terminó de despedirse, Harumi corrió donde un grupo de niños que ella suponía eran sus amigos.

Cuando iba a girar para retirarse, se percató que alguien todavía estaba ahí.\

Haruki la observaba en silencio. A ella le incomodaba cada vez que hacía eso. Pareciese como si estuviera maquinando un plan macabro para desaparecerla de este mundo.

"Ok, no más películas de terror por este mes"

Ya le estaban afectando el cerebro.

Cuando se decidió a confesarle que su mirada la estaba poniendo de nervios, una aguda voz se adelantó:

– Deberías mandarlas al diablo.

¡Santa Mierda!

¿Un niño de 8 años acababa de sugerirle que mandara al diablo a las mamás de sus amigos?

Ella solo atinó a asentir mientras el pequeño caminaba tranquilamente a su aula.

Le causaba gracia las palabras que utilizó, sobre todo porque sabía que estas no eran exclusivas del menor, de seguro su alocada madre tenía que ver mucho en ello.

"Me recuerda tanto a…"

Su rostro palideció luego que esa persona apareciese en su mente.

Sacudió la cabeza como si con ello pudiera borrar esa imagen de su cabeza.

Era imposible.

Una vez lo recordaba, se demoraba un largo tiempo en alejarlo de sus pensamientos. Esa era otra de las razones principales por las que prefería evitar a los gemelos.

Ambos le recordaban aquellos felices momentos de su vida a los que nunca volvería.

…

–¡Buenos días, Kuchiki-san! – Inoue Orihime la recibió en el aula con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Era de las pocas personas por no decir la única que le daba los "buenos días" cada vez que llegaba a su clase.

Los demás ni la notaban y eso, para ella, era un gran alivio.

– Buenos días, Inoue-san – Le devolvió el saludo en un tono más bajo para luego acomodar su mochila a dos pupitres detrás de ella.

Mientras sacaba su libreta de apuntes notó como algunos compañeros miraban embobados la delantera de su compañera.

¡Qué descaro! ¡Ya hasta se les caía la baba!

Estas eran de las veces que Rukia agradecía ser enana, plana y sin gracia, a tener una figura de modelo como la de Orihime. Por su belleza, la pobre estaba condenada a que solo tomen en cuenta su físico y no su intelecto. Y en realidad le daba mucha pena. La chica era muy inteligente y daba lo mejor de sí para todo. Y mantenía siempre esa sonrisa de felicidad a pesar de todos los rumores que circulaban en torno a ella…

Lo último le causó tanto coraje que se volvió a esa tira de pervertidos y les gritó sin pensarlo:

–¡¿Qué tanto le miran las tetas, ¿eh?!

Se produjo un repentino silencio en el salón y todos se giraron hacia la causante del alboroto.

¡Santa Mierda!

Rukia solo quería que la tierra la tragase.

¡¿Qué rayos había hecho?!

Ella lo que más había evitado en estos últimos años era destacar del resto, no molestar ni ser molestada. Estar aislada y evitar que esos ataques de nerviosismo volviesen y ahora por una estupidez todos sus compañeros no dejaban de mirarla fijamente.

¡De un momento a otro, se había vuelto el centro de atención de la clase 205B!

Repentinamente sintió su cuerpo ser aplastado por otro más voluptuoso.

–¡Gracias por defenderme, Kuchiki-san! – Inoue era la que se había aventado a abrazarla y ahora la tenía aprisionada entre sus brazos. Su rostro estaba a poco de tomar una tonalidad roja por la presión de los enormes pechos de la joven.

¡Esto era más bochornoso que lo anterior!

Era un hecho que ya nadie olvidaría su rostro y de ahora en adelante sería señalada en algunas conversaciones como la bocazas que defendió a la pechugona de Orihime. ¡No solo le aterraba que hablaran de ella, sino que comenzaran todos esos ojos a perseguirla!

– I-Inoue-san… no puedo respirar – Logró apenas decir.

"Alguien ayúdeme, por favor"

Sus súplicas fueron escuchadas.

–¡Orihime, la estás ahogando con tus tetas!

¡Santa Mierda!

Esperaba que sus suposiciones sobre la identidad de su salvadora fueran erradas, porque si sucedía lo contrario… todo iba a terminar en un desastre.

–Lo siento. – Inoue la soltó y ella pudo respirar al fin.

– No…no te preocupes – Habló, con la mano sobre su pecho tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

–Tsk. Orihime, ¿Sabes que pudiste ahogarla entre tus dos balones?

–¡Sarugaki-san!

"Bien, es el momento indicado de desaparecer de la escena."

A pesar que la mayoría dejó de mirar la escenita, algunos aun mantenían los ojos pegados en ella y esa la ponía muy nerviosa.

–¡Oye tú! – Rukia maldijo mentalmente al darse cuenta que Hiyori la estaba llamando. Se volvió hacia ella.

–¿Si?

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Rukia enarcó la ceja.

¿Era en serio? ¿Le estaban preguntando por su nombre?

–Rukia.

– ¿Eres nueva, no?

Antes que pudiera contestarle que no, que llevaban año y medio compartiendo la misma clase, una persona entró al aula y captó la atención de todos.

–¡Buenos días, Jaegerjaquez –kun! – Inoue en un parpadeo había aparecido frente al recién llegado.

De todas las personas que más "resaltaban" en la escuela, y por supuesto que Rukia evitaba cruzar su camino a toda costa, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez era el primero en su lista.

¿Primera razón? Era el hijo de la directora.

Si rozas tu hombro con el suyo, estás suspendido. Si sonríes demasiado cerca de él, expulsado. Si eres feliz y él no, adiós récord académico.

¿Segunda razón? Su aspecto.

De cabello celeste, color que ella más detesta luego de naranja, y ojos felinos.

Tenía tantos piercings en ambas orejas que Rukia juraba esas eran sus armas para degollar a sus víctimas. Y siempre estaba con una sonrisa malévola, como si analizara a quien hacer miserable el día de hoy.

¿Tercera razón? Esta es la más importante: ¡Grimmjow lidera una pandilla de gangsters!

Algunos días llegaba con golpes en la cara o con varias vendas en los brazos. Otros días ni aparecía. Muchos de sus compañeros juraban haberlo visto tratar con los yakuzas y golpear policías por puro placer.

Esas tres razones eran suficientes para mantenerse alejada de ese tipo y vivir un poco más.

– Hey. – Fue el saludo de Grimmjow al mismo tiempo que posaba su mano sobre la cabeza de la muchacha y la despeinaba. Extrañamente, Inoue-san era la única estudiante a la que trataba "decentemente". A los demás o los torturaba, insultaba y golpeaba, o los ignoraba, como en el caso de Rukia.

– Le dije que disimulara – Habló Hiyori más para sí misma, pero Rukia la escuchó. Entonces su vista fue hacia las mejillas de Orihime. Estaban prendidas de un adorable tono carmín y su sonrisa era de una boba enamorada.

Así que a Orihime le gustaba Grimmjow.

"Me compadezco de sus gustos"

–Es inevitable, ¿no? – Le comentó, pero se arrepintió de haberlo hecho por que sin querer había empezado una conversación con Hiyori y eso era lo que menos deseaba.

Luego de Grimmjow, Hiyori Sarugaki era la segunda de su lista. Rubia, e igual de enana que ella. La chica tenía fama por su carácter de mil demonios. Si alguien la molestaba, era seguro que terminaba en la sala de emergencias.

– Pues sí – Finalmente le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Rukia se sintió aliviada. No había manera de continuar esa "conversación" así que decidió volver a su pupitre, cuando de pronto:

–Ya Grimmjow! ¡Le estás arruinando el peinado a Orihime! –Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, o mejor conocida con el diminutivo de "Nell", apartó la mano de Grimmjow y lo jaló hasta su asiento al extremo opuesto de donde Rukia estaba.

Rukia sintió nauseas al ver las manos de ambos entrelazadas Aunque esos dos no eran "oficialmente" pareja, mantenían una relación muy extraña que se resumía en muuucho contacto físico.

Tanto era la "pasión" entre ellos que Rukia una vez presenció, de casualidad…

"Maldita casualidad"

…a una Nell semidesnuda bajándole los pantalones a Grimmjow en el cuarto de materiales del gimnasio.

Fue tan grande el shock que tuvo que tropezó con unos balones de básquet y con suerte logró levantarse a tiempo y salir corriendo del lugar. Felizmente ninguno de los dos vio su cara y pasó dos semanas para que dejara de ponerse roja de la vergüenza cada que los veía.

Dios, realmente le inspiraba asco esos dos.

Entonces recordó a Inoue-san y la encontró con los ánimos por los suelos.

"Pobre Inoue-san"

Grimmjow era todo un…

– Imbécil

– ¿Qué dijiste?

Rukia ahora sí imploraba que se abriese el infierno y la tragase

¡Hiyori había escuchado decirle "imbécil" a Grimmjow! ¡No! ¡Peor aún, creía que el insulto iba hacia ella!

"Me va a matar. Enfrente de todos. Y me notarán. Me recordarán" Comenzó a temblar aterrada al imaginarse en esa probable situación.

– ¿Estás…? – Antes que Hiyori la sentenciara a muerte, la profesora llegó y ordenó a todos que vuelvan a sus sitios.

Rukia, por primera vez, tuvo esas ganas inmensas de abrazar a un maestro. No obstante, mientras avanzaba la clase, quiso ahorcar a la profesora. ¿La razón? ¡La muy desgraciada había dejado un trabajo de investigación que valía más de la mitad de la nota del curso y debía realizarse en grupos!

A pesar que los profesores siempre dejaban trabajos grupales, ella los hacía por su cuenta y no tenía problema alguno cuando los presentaba. Siempre había sido así en este año y medio de instituto… hasta ahora.

La maestra se había negado a su petición de realizar el trabajo individualmente. O era en grupos o reprobaba. Y Rukia no se podía dar el lujo de tener una calificación baja en su libreta. Su padre la castigaría de por vida. Y su abuela… uff mejor no ahondaba mucho en ello.

Y por eso mismo, ahora se encontraba sentada frente a Hiyori y Orihime. Sus compañeras de grupo. Eran ellas o Grimmjow y Nell a quienes también le faltaban un integrante más.

¡Y no, ni muerta hacía grupos con esos dos y terminar presenciando una película porno en vivo!

Todavía recordaba cómo había corrido donde Orihime cuando esta le preguntó si tenía un grupo de trabajo.

Seguro varios habían visto la ridiculez que hizo.

"Eres una estúpida Rukia Kuchiki" Se regañó mentalmente.

Estaba tirando a la borda en un día años de exitoso camuflaje en el instituto.

– La profesora dijo que podíamos escoger cualquier tema para el trabajo. Yo propongo La Influencia de las Redes Sociales en los adolescentes – Orihime terminó de hablar y miró ansiosa a sus compañeras – ¿Están de acuerdo? Digan que siii – Rogó con ojitos de cachorro herido.

– Como quieras. – Hiyori estaba prestándole más atención a un manga que leía que a ellas.

Orihime interpretó su "como quieras" como un "sí". Ahora solo faltaba Kuchiki-san.

– Está bien. Me gusta el tema – Fue su rápida respuesta.

Inoue explotó de alegría y se puso a hablar el resto de la clase sobre el tema.

…

"Debí suplicarle más a la maestra" Se lamentó Rukia horas después.

Estaba sentada en la azotea del instituto comiendo un bizcocho que compró en la cafetería. Gracias a los rumores sobre fantasmas que penaban en ese lugar, nadie se había atrevido a ir allí y ella podía disfrutar su almuerzo sola y en paz.

Hasta ahora…

– ¡Aquí estás!

Rukia se estremeció por esa nueva voz en su espacio personal. Levantó la vista y se encontró con una alegre Inoue y… una asustada Hiyori.

– ¡Hiyori-chan, ya te dije que aquí nadie pena! – Trató de calmar la joven de busto enorme a la bajita.

–¿E-estas segura? D-dicen que un chico de último año se suicidó ¡JUSTO AQUÍ! – Se escondió detrás de Inoue temblando.

"¿Hiyori asustada? Eso es nuevo" pensó Rukia. Siempre la había visto con esa imagen de chica ruda y temeraria, contrario a como estaba ahora.

– Pero Kuchiki-san siempre ha estado viniendo aquí y no le ha pasado nada. – Inoue intentó hacerla entrar en razón, pero nada.

Por otra parte, Rukia estaba muy sorprendida. ¿Inoue sabía que siempre venía a la azotea durante la hora del refrigerio? Pues sí. Y eso significaba que su plan no había tenido éxito.

No la ignoraban. Había fallado como ninja.

– ¡¿Y si ella es un fantasma?!

– Créeme, si lo fuera, no estarías respirando ahorita – Soltó sin pensarlo.

Esperó un golpe o patada, pero lo que recibió fue un bufido:

–¡Ja! Que graciosa

Al cabo de un rato, Hiyori aceptó que no había nada aterrador allí y las tres finalmente estaban sentadas comiendo sus respectivos refrigerios. Rukia había dudado si estaba bien compartir almuerzo con esas chicas, pero al final pensó que no tenía nada de malo solo por hoy.

De todas maneras, nadie más las vería reunidas ahí.

– Es la primera vez que como con Kuchiki-san. Que nervios! – Comentó Inoue y se llevó un pedazo de pan a la boca.

– ¿Nerviosa? ¿Por qué? – Le preguntó, curiosa. La que debería estar nerviosa era ella! Era la primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo que compartía la hora del refrigerio con alguien. Y para ser sincera, no tenía idea de qué hacer o decir.

– Kuchiki-san siempre ha sido muy seria. Por un tiempo, me inspirabas miedo y evitaba chocarme contigo por los pasillos. Pero… cuando nos tocó la misma clase este año me di cuenta que Kuchiki-san solo era tímida y le costaba relacionarse con los demás. Por eso, yo comencé a saludarte todas las mañanas. Me sentí muy feliz cuando me correspondías a los saludos. Y hoy, cuando me defendiste de esos pervertidos, pensé "!Wow! Kuchiki-san es una persona sorprendente" Disculpa si te incomodé con el abrazo, pero realmente estoy muy agradecida contigo y por eso deseaba mucho compartir la hora de refrigerio, aunque tal vez no te esté sintiendo cómoda con nosotras.

"…Inoue-san"

Rukia estaba muy sorprendida y no sabía que decir. Pero no hizo falta que hablara porque Hiyori continuó.

– Wow! Tremendo discursito te has echado – Rio la rubia. Miró a Rukia y le guiñó el ojo. – Pues… yo también quiero agradecerte por defender a Orihime. – Se rascó la nuca. Enrojeció un poco de la vergüenza por lo siguiente que iba a decir – Eres la única persona, aparte de Tatsuki y yo que lo ha hecho. La mayoría prefiere hacerse los ciegos y sordos cuando sucede eso. Son unos cobardes porque tienen miedo de luego verse involucrados en esos estúpidos rumores que hay. En cambio tú luces diferente a ellos. Es raro que nunca te haya notado en la clase, pero me has dado una buen impresión….eh, ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

– Rukia

–Jejeje No te sientas mal. Hiyori-chan no es de recordar los nombres de las personas.

– Y no le hagas casos a esas habladurías sobre mandar a un idiota a Terapia Intensiva! Sólo fue a enfermería. A la gente le gusta distorsionar la verdad a su antojo – Masculló molesta.

"Sarugaki-san no es tan... matona"

Por primera vez, Rukia se sintió avergonzada por haber sido tan prejuiciosa con una persona.

–¡Kuchiki-san! – Inoue la cogió de ambas manos – ¡Seamos amigas!

"¿Qué?" Su semblante cambió a uno serio y apartó sus manos bruscamente de su compañera.

Recordó porque era reacia a relacionarse con la gente. Te pedían tu amistad y en el momento menos pensado te acuchillaban por la espalda. Sin asco ni remordimientos, se deshacían de uno luego de haberlo usado para su beneficio.

Las personas eran crueles, agresivas, indiferentes. Ella no encajaba en ese mundo. Una vez lo intentó, pero resultó dañada. Y esas heridas aun no cicatrizaban.

Y es por eso que Rukia Kuchiki no necesitaba amigos. Era feliz sola.

– Lo siento. Yo no necesito amigos. – Se levantó y avanzó hacia la salida de la azotea. Tenía que buscar otro lugar para estar sola de ahora en adelante.

–¿Por qué dices eso? – La pregunta de Hiyori la detuvo de abrir la puerta. Se volvió hacia ellas.

– Las personas que consideramos "amigos" tarde o temprano nos traicionan. Incluso si se conocen de toda la vida, terminan dándote una puñalada por la espalda. ¿Amistad? Esa palabra solo sirve para los idiotas.

– ¡Pero no todos somos así! – Exclamó Orihime, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Las palabras de Rukia la habían herido bastante. – Yo no sería capaz de traicionar a un amigo…

"No lo sé. Luces como una buena persona, pero no puedo dejarme engañar de nuevo"

– ¡¿No tener amigos por cargar un pasado de traición? ¿Esa es tu excusa? ¿Qué te han traicionado varias veces?! – Hiyori caminó furiosa hacia ella. – ¡Menuda estupidez! Que hayan jugado con tu confianza no significa que tengas que cerrar tus sentimientos a todo el resto. Existe gente confiable, gente que vale la pena valorar su amistad. Son pocos, pero hay. Inoue es de esos pocos ¿Quién te lo asegura? ¡YO! – La rubia cogió del brazo a Inoue y la jaló hacia la salida.

Cuando pasaron por el costado de Rukia, la chica de grandes pechos le susurró:

– Kuchiki-san, es malo guardarse todo para uno. Si lo sigues haciendo solo terminarás haciéndose un mal peor. A veces es bueno compartirlo con alguien. Inténtalo.

…

Cuando llegó a su departamento, se percató que había un paquete sobre el pequeño tapizán de la entrada. Lo recogió y luego de entrar, lo abrió.

Era un par de videojuegos que no logró comprarlos porque se habían agotado en todas las tiendas de la ciudad.

No sintió ninguna emoción, porque ella sabía que significaba ese regalo.

Un mensaje le llegó al celular:

 _Rukia, espero que no te hayas olvidado que hoy es el aniversario del abuelo. ¿Podrías llevar unas rosas de mi parte? Tengo que preparar un informe grupal para mañana y no podré llegar a tiempo hoy. Disfruta el pequeño regalo como compensación._

 _P.D: Me quedare en casa de un compañero así que solo prepara la cena para ti._

 _Ulquiorra._

Como siempre su hermano prefería gastar la mayor parte de su tiempo en la universidad que con su propia familia.

…

Luego de tomar una ducha y cambiarse el uniforme, se dirigió al cementerio de la ciudad. En el camino, compró las rosas que pidió su hermano y unos girasoles, los favoritos de su abuelo.

– Ginrei Kuchiki. Respetable esposo, padre y abuelo – Leyó la lápida donde descansaba la persona que tanto echaba de menos. – 2 años ¿eh? Que rápido pasa el tiempo… ¿Sabes abuelo? Hoy una chica me pidió ser su amiga. – Sonrió – ¡Hey! No te apresures en festejar. Le dije que no. ¿Por qué dije no? …

De pronto, las palabras de Inoue vinieron a su mente:

"Kuchiki-san, es malo guardarse todo para uno. Si lo sigues haciendo solo terminarás haciéndose un mal peor. A veces es bueno compartirlo con alguien. Inténtalo"

Y se quebró.

– Tengo miedo, abuelo. En estos 2 años, creí estar bien estando sola. Nadie me hacía daño. Creí ser feliz, pero… – Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre sus mejillas – No puedo engañarme más. Empiezo a odiar esta soledad. Odio no tener en quien confiar. Odio no sonreír con alguien. Odio estar en esa azotea mirando como los demás se divierten. Odio no tener amigos. Odio… odio lo que soy ahora – Cayó de rodillas al suelo y su llanto se volvió más fuerte. – ¡¿Qué hago abuelo?! Me siento perdida. Te extraño tanto abuelo…

"Que hayan jugado con tu confianza no significa que tengas que cerrar tus sentimientos a todo el resto. Existe gente confiable, gente que vale la pena valorar su amistad."

Y allí estaba la respuesta.

Tal vez era hora de cambiar, de seguir adelante.

Tenía que avanzar y dejar atrás ese pasado.

– Ah.

Se levantó al instante. Había alguien detrás de ella.

Se limpió las lágrimas que quedaban de sus ojos y respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. Cuando giró se encontró con un joven alto de cabello naranja y ojos miel.

"Naranja"

El color que más odiaba.

– Disculpa por interrumpir. Sólo quería saber si esta era la tumba del abuelo Ginrei. – El chico, muy serio, la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

1

2

3

Rukia apartó la mirada.

Tres segundos. Era lo más que duraba cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

Fue entonces que todo se detuvo por unos segundos.

Y recordó.

Recordó que hubo un tiempo que sintió que había encontrado su lugar en ese mundo cruel y hostil.

Y ese lugar creyó que era al lado de la persona que estaba frente suyo.

– Creo que vine muy temprano. – El muchacho le dio la espalda y se fue alejando poco a poco.

"No. No. No. No"

– ¡Ichigo! – Lo llamó sin dudarlo. No pensó que de sus labios volvería a salir ese nombre.

El aludido volteó y entonces la observó intrigado, como si se preguntase quien era. Pero eso, era ridículo porque ambos….

– ¿Nos conocemos?

Pasaron unos largos segundos hasta que Rukia negó con la cabeza.

– Me equivoqué de persona. – Y huyó de allí.

"¿Sabes abuelo? Sentirse sola no es lo peor, sino…sentir que te olvidó alguien que tú no puedes olvidar"

* * *

 **Sep, volví (?) Luego de bastaaante tiempo y con nuevo fic xD No me maten, pero mi inspiración desapareció durante la universidad. Ahorita estoy en mis últimos ciclos asi que tengo más tiempo. Debo admitir que no pense volver a escribir fanfics nunca más gracias al pedorro final de BLEACH, pero luego de leer unos angst IR muy buenos, me convencí que a la mrd Tite y sus canon, yo seguire con lo mío. Y pos naci** **ó** **este fanfic. Tendr** **á** **bastante angst y aún no decido con quien se quedar** **á** **Rukia asi que ser** **á** **m** **á** **s emocionante (? Por ahora lo único canonn es el Harumi x Rukia :v**

 **Sobre mis otros fanfics, los ire actualizando dentro de las siguientes semanas. Estoy volviendo a editarlos y agregándole más cosas ( Especialmente al de Blood Ties)**

 **En fin, no les quito más su tiempo y me despido. Por cierto, si pueden le dan like a la página de FB: El Escuadron de Rukia Taicho, Soy admin alli y me ha ayudado mucho a sobrellevar el final de BLEACH xD**

 **Bye 3**


	2. Chapter 2

SUMMARY: Las personas eran crueles, agresivas, indiferentes. Rukia Kuchiki no encajaba en ese mundo. Pero hubo un tiempo que sintió que había encontrado un lugar en él. Y ese lugar creyó que era al lado de Ichigo Kurosaki. Sin embargo, resultó dañada, y esas heridas aun no cicatrizaban.

Parejas: Ichigo y Rukia, Grimmjow y Rukia.

* * *

CAPITULO 2

– _No creo que esta sea una buena idea. – Murmuró el pequeño de 9 años, viendo como su acompañante terminaba de subir por la escalera del segundo piso y caminaba hasta sentarse en medio del techo de su casa._

 _Era de noche, sus abuelos habían salido a hacer las compras al supermercado y les habían advertido quedarse quietos en la sala. Si hacían alguna travesura, esta vez su castigo sería no más helado como postre._

 _E Ichigo amaba el helado._

 _La niña lo miró hastiada, y cruzándose de brazos, le chilló._

 _-Ya Ichigo! ¡Lo vienes diciendo 20 veces! ¡Ahora trae tu trasero cobarde aquí! – Apuntó hacia el espacio vacío al lado suyo._

– _Deberíamos estar cuidando a Yuzu y Karin. Los abuelos se enojarán. – Rebatió enfadado._

 _La niña rodó los ojos._

– _No lo harán porque cuando lleguen nos encontrarán viendo T.V en la sala. Además, las gemelas tienen un sueño tan pesado que ni notaran nuestra ausencia. ¡Vamos confía en mí! – Lucía tan contenta y confiada que al final Ichigo se encontró, como siempre, cediendo y caminando, resignado, hacia donde ella estaba._

– _¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Le preguntó luego de sentarse a su lado._

 _La pequeña solamente le sonrió y sus ojos se clavaron en el cielo, y él se la quedó mirando porque era la primera vez que la veía sonreír de esa manera._

– _¿No es impresionante? – La voz de Rukia, que sonaba muy emocionada, lo sacó de su ensueño, devolviéndole de un golpe a la realidad._

– _¿Qué cosa?_

 _Y la niña señaló hacia arriba._

– _Las estrellas_

– _¿Ah?_

– _Son hermosas…_

 _El pequeño se mantuvo callado, observando las estrellas que tanto amaba su amiga._

– _El abuelo Ginrei – continuó – me dijo que las estrellas son todas las mamás que se fueron al cielo y que ahora velan por el sueño de sus hijos todas las noches. Por eso, me gusta subir al techo y mirarlas. Sé que una de ellas es mi mamá y está cuidándome. No me ha olvidado._

 _Ichigo entornó los ojos, sorprendido. Pero de pronto, su semblante cambió a uno serio al entender el significado detrás de esas palabras._

– _Quieres decir que eso pasara con mi mamá? – preguntó con la voz apagada._

 _La pequeña quiso decir que no, que Masaki-san se recuperaría y volvería a jugar a las escondidas con ellos, pero no lo hizo porque ambos sabían que eso no sucedería luego que escucharon a escondidas la conversación entre el padre de Ichigo y los doctores._

– _Si_

– _¿Y si… mamá cuando vaya al cielo nos olvide a Karin, Yuzu y a mí y no se convierta en estrella? – Estaba al borde de las lágrimas por la posibilidad que eso ocurriera. Él no era de mostrar abiertamente sus emociones, pero todo tenía un límite._

– _¡No, eso no pasará! – Le contestó de inmediato la menor cogiéndolo de ambas manos. Lo siguiente que ocurrió dejó en shock al pequeño._

 _El sentir los labios de Rukia sobre su frente causaron una sensación de paz y tranquilidad que recorrió su cuerpo y llegó a lo más profundo de su alma._

– _Yo te prometo que tu mamá cuando vaya al cielo será una estrella y siempre, siempre estará contigo y tus hermanas todas las noches. – Le aseguró regalándole ese tipo de sonrisas que ella solo le dedicaba a él._

 _Quizás fue ese gesto en aquella tranquila noche estrellada el detonante para el cambio de sentimientos en uno de ellos._

…

Temblaba.

Rukia caminaba apresurada por el pasillo rumbo hacia su departamento. Le duele todo el cuerpo, siente que a cada paso que da respirar se vuelve más complicado.

¿Por qué la puerta de su apartamento se ve tan difícil de alcanzar?

Cuando finalmente llega a su objetivo, se tarda en entrar puesto que la llave se le resbalaba a cada rato.

Se alivia al cerciorarse que no hay nadie. Ríe. Por supuesto que no habría alguien allí esperándola. Siempre había sido así.

Mientras va avanzando hacia su habitación, una serie de recuerdos invaden su mente.

 _El sonido del tren en marcha._

 _La niña corriendo por el andén intentando alcanzar un imposible._

 _Una promesa_

"… _volveré"_

 _Oscuridad_

" _Esto es lo que te mereces…!"_

 _El choque de las olas del mar contra las piedras._

 _El olor a Hospital_

 _Unos fríos ojos violáceos._

"… _Ni para eso eres útil."_

 _Oscuridad_

– BASTA! – Grito llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza y sacudiéndola de un lado a otro, queriendo borrar esas imágenes.

Su visión se tornaba borrosa.

 _Oscuridad_

Sentía sus piernas como una torre de naipes tambaleante, a punto de derribarse. En cuanto entró a su habitación, buscó desesperadamente en su ropero _algo_.

Sin embargo, ese _algo_ no lo encontró.

Sus piernas flaquearon hasta que las rodillas tocaron el suelo. Estaba a punto de colapsar, a entrar de nuevo por ese trance, a dejarse llevar de nuevo por esas dolorosas imágenes en su cabeza...

Fue entonces que recordó. Solo había una cosa que podía salvarla.

Volvió a reincorporarse como pudo, apoyándose en la pared más cercana. Se acercó a su velador y abrió uno de los cajones.

Sacó un viejo MP4 con su auriculares. Se los puso y reprodujo la primera canción en la lista.

Al mismo tiempo que la armoniosa voz comenzaba, Rukia vuelve a aspirar de forma regular. La música recorre cada parte de su cuerpo hasta dejar una sensación cálida en su corazón.

La acariciaba y calmaba.

 _Su_ _voz_ era la única que podía sacarla de la oscuridad.

…

Se acurrucó en su cama, rodeando sus rodillas flexionadas con sus brazos para luego esconder la cabeza dentro de estos. Estuvo en esa posición por varias horas hasta que el aparato produjo un sonido avisándole que ya debía cargarlo.

La luz que se filtraba por la ventana dejó de verse dando pase a la noche.

Rukia se levantó y puso a cargar el Mp4 . Volvió a echarse en su cama de boca arriba en su cama con los brazos extendidos. En cuanto cerró los ojos, la imagen de ese joven, en el cementerio, inevitablemente surgió en su cabeza.

Más calmada, se puso a pensar en lo ocurrido hace horas…

Ichigo Kurosaki había regresado…y se veía tan distinto. Bien, obviamente su rostro infantil había cambiado a uno más maduro. Ya no tenía 14 años, sin embargos sus ojos lucían tan fríos que por eso al principio pensó que era alguien más.

" _¿Nos conocemos?"_

"Y el idiota no me reconoció"

¡¿Cómo se atrevía él a olvidarla?! ¡¿A ella?!

Rukia no había cambiado tanto. Físicamente hablando, claro. Apenas había crecido un par de centímetros y su contextura seguía como la de una escoba ándate. El único cambio "notable" era que ya no llevaba su cabello largo hasta la cintura, ahora lo tenía corto… tan corto que, con un par de polos holgados y vaqueros, podría pasar desapercibida como un chico.

Pero… volviendo al tema principal. ¡Ella no había cambiado mucho! Y él estúpido tuvo el descaro de preguntarle: _"¿Nos conocemos?"_

"Te conozco desde la cuna, idiota"

En ese instante ella sintió una mezcla de ira, tristeza, furia. Mucha furia. Todas esas emociones luchaban dentro de ella y la confundían.

"¿Qué debo hacer ahora?"

Rukia jamás creyó que debía prepararse para enfrentarlo de nuevo por que simplemente aceptó que él no volvería.

Justo cuando había decidido darle una oportunidad a la amistad de Inoue-san, a dejar atrás ese pasado, a cicatrizar esas heridas, Ichigo reaparece frente a sus ojos luego de 2 años, recordándole que por algo esas heridas estaban ahí y no debían desaparecer.

La razón por la que decidió alejarse de todos y no terminar herida de nuevo...

La razón de su soledad…

– ¡Maldita sea! – Exclamó frustrada, golpeando su almohada sobre su rostro.

Se irguió y esta vez caminó hacia el pequeño balcón de su habitación.

"Necesito un poco de aire."

Luego de apoyarse sobre la vieja baranda de metal, sus ojos se perdieron en el estrellado cielo de Karakura. Y entonces recordó….

Todas las noches Ichigo y ella se escapaban a escondidas al techo de la casa del primero para poder observar de cerca las estrellas del cielo. Ambos se echaban boca arriba, con las manos sobre el pecho y trataban de adivinar cuál de todas esas estrellas era la madre del otro.

Sonrió, inconscientemente, al rememorar que una de esas noches, sus abuelos los descubrieron y los bajaron de las orejas. Tardó una semana para que las orejas de los dos volvieran a su color natural.

Pero valió la pena. Ambos siempre se lo decían orgullosos.

Todo siempre había valido la pena con Ichigo.

"Y lo arruinó."

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Ichigo rompió la promesa.

Ichigo la abandonó.

Ichigo la olvidó.

Y aquí estaba, jodidamente sola, con el corazón roto y a punto de llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho. Pero no lo hace porque unos sollozos cerca de ella, la exaltan.

Buscó por todos lados el origen de ese llanto, pero no vio a nadie en los balcones continuos. Iba a dejarlo pasar cuando esa persona comenzó de nuevo a llorar y con más intensidad. Esta vez, descubrió que esa persona se encontraba en el balcón de al lado. No lo puede ver por qué seguramente estaba sentado en el suelo.

– Vaya, hoy hay alguien más miserable que yo. – Se dijo y entonces se encogió de hombros. – Hoy esa persona llorará también por la mierda de vida que tengo.

Y regresó a su cuarto.

…

Tarde

Hoy va a llegar tarde al instituto.

Rukia terminó de ponerse los zapatos y corrió a la cocina para coger un pan y guardarlo en su maleta. Lo comería a escondidas durante la clase de Historia. El profe era un aciano que apenas se daba cuenta de la existencia de los de la primera fila.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir, se percató que algo le faltaba… ¡Las llaves!

"Maldita sea. Maldita sea."

Se demoró 15 minutos en encontrarlas porque no entendía como rayos aparecieron detrás del retrete.

"Esto te pasa por jugar Pokémon Luna hasta la madrugada"

Se regañaba mientras echaba seguro a la puerta y salía disparada al ascensor. Como no había podido conciliar el sueño, acabó jugando en su nintendo 3ds hasta casi el amanecer. Solo había dormido una hora y realmente no le apetecía ir al instituto. No obstante, la joven no estaba con humor para recibir otro grito de su padre por faltar a clases.

Apretó el botón como si su vida se fuese en ello y no se dio cuenta que alguien se había puesto al lado suyo.

– Wow! Me compadezco del botón

Rukia detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y giró su cabeza lentamente luego de escuchar _esa_ voz.

"¡Santa mierda!"

¡ ¿Qué hacia Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez a su costado esperando al ascensor?!

Esperen…

¡¿Qué hacia Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez en el edificio donde vive?!

"Debe ser un sueño… No, una pesadilla."

Una muy horrible pesadilla.

– ¿No vas a entrar? – Le preguntó Grimmjow quien ya estaba dentro del ascensor.

"No es una pesadilla…Está sucediendo."

– Si – Mantuvo un gesto impasible, incluso cuando su mente confabulaba ideas de escape que implicaban ovnis y los hombres de negro. Entró y se puso en el extremo opuesto a donde él se encontraba. Colocó su maleta delante de ella como si fuera un escudo que la protegería en caso que Grimmjow decidiera atacarla.

Recién iban en el quinto piso y Rukia ya quería huir despavorida.

"Déjate de estupideces, Rukia Kuchiki" Se dijo a sí misma, dándose una bofetada mental.

Lo miró de reojo y no esperó verlo tan… indiferente. Estupendo todo iba a la perfección. Él ha vuelto a ignorar su presencia como siempre.

De un momento a otro, encontró interesante contar los piercings que llevaba en las orejas. Iba por el número 10 cuando la voz de Grimmjow la sacudió.

– ¿Qué tanto miras mis orejas? ¿Te causan alguna gracia? – La última pregunta la formuló con un tono amenazante que Rukia pegó un brinco del susto e inmediatamente negó con la cabeza.

Al advertir que la mirada gélida del tipo no cambiaba, agregó:

– ¡T-Tus orejas son tan hermosas que me des-deslumbran!

Oh mierda.

Grave error.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron y al instante siguiente Grimmjow se revolcaba de risa en el suelo.

– Diablos! Es la frase de ligue más patética que me han dicho – Decía entre risas

Rukia se sintió ofendida y murmuró:

– Prefiero ser alga antes que salir contigo.

Pero Grimmjow alcanzó a oírla y frunció el entrecejo.

Silencio.

"Santa mierda"

– Oye! Tú… ¿Vamos al mismo instituto? – Se fijó que ella llevaba la misma insignia que él en la chompa.

"Oh no. Si le digo que sí, le daré vía libre para que me encuentre con facilidad y torture por haber preferido ser alga antes que salir con él.'

Y por su seguridad, Rukia respondió:

– Nope.

Grimmjow no le creyó.

– Pero si lucen iguales – pensó en voz alta a la vez que se acercaba más a ella hasta que invadió su espacio personal y quedaron muy cerca.

Demasiado cerca.

Rukia tuvo un ataque de pánico y cuando el chico estaba a punto de, supuso, propinarle un puñetazo, ella se adelantó y le golpeó su cara con la maleta.

"Oh no. La cagué"

¡Había golpeado a Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez en la cara! ¡En su horrible cara!

No iba a salir viva de esta.

Se la llevaría al infierno.

Pero, al parecer los Dioses se compadecieron de su pobre alma porque las puertas del ascensor se abrieron indicando que ya estaban en el primer piso.

Rukia no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo lejos de Lucifer.

…

– Tiene cinco puntos menos en su trabajo por llegar media hora tarde, ¿Señorita…?

– Kuchiki

El anciano apuntó el apellido en su libreta y ella fue a sentarse en su pupitre. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre la carpeta y gimió. Mientras el maestro continuaba hablando sobre alguna experiencia de su padre en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Rukia se tomó una pequeña siesta.

Y soñó con fresas, algas y piercings.

Se despertó al escuchar al profesor discutir con alguien.

– ¡Joven Jaegerjaquez es la última vez que entra a mi clase dos horas después!

– Lo que diga anciano.

– ¡¿Anciano?! Le exijo más respeto.

Grimmjow disimulando una risa ahogada caminó hacia su carpeta. Nell, quien se sentaba delante de él, se volteó y le dijo algo señalándole sus mejillas hinchadas y él solo se encogió de hombros y fijó sus ojos en la ventana.

– Continuemos con la clase. – Exigió el anciano intentando inútilmente recuperar la poca concentración de la clase.

Rukia sintió un poco de pena por el anciano.

"Me recuerda al abuelo"

Así que guiada más por un sentimiento de empatía decidió prestar atención a lo que hablaba no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de odio a Grimmjow.

"¡Bastardo grosero! ¡Que ten por atrás como te gusta!"

Lo que no esperó fue que sus miradas se cruzaran.

Palideció.

¡Ahora no solo Grimmjow sabía que iban al mismo instituto, sino a la misma clase!

El chico, cambió de un sorprendido semblante a uno de burla. Sus labios se curvaron y pronunciaron un mudo y fanfarrón: _Chica-alga_ y luego se señaló sus heridas mejillas.

Rukia quería morir en ese momento.

"Alguien degüélleme, por favor"

Fue entonces que rompieron contacto visual cuando la directora apareció en medio del aula.

– Directora, buenos días. – Le saludó el maestro poniéndose de pie.

– Buenos días – Respondió a secas la mujer.

"Tan simpática como siempre"

– ¿A qué se debe su visita?

La directora Jaegerjaquez era igual de insípida que la leche cortada.

– Vine a presentarles a su nuevo compañero. Cómo solo han pasado dos meses desde el inicio de clases, acepté la solicitud del joven para ser parte del alumnado. Espero que lo reciban de la mejor manera. – Esta vez su vista cayó en la figura de cierto joven de cabellera celeste quien había vuelto a tomar la postura de mirar por la ventana. – Bien, pase señor Kurosaki.

"¿Qué?"

Tenía que ser una broma.

Una J-O-D-I-D-A broma.

Ichigo entró al salón de clases, vistiendo el mismo uniforme que ella! ¡Su mismo uniforme!

– Les presento a su nuevo compañero, Ichigo Kurosaki. ¿Quieres decir algo? – Le interrogó por mero protocolo y él se negó. – Bien, te deseo suerte. – Y dicho y hecho, salió rápidamente del lugar.

– Supongo que te sentarás en… – el anciano observó detenidamente el aula y Rukia por fin reaccionó.

¡¿Qué hacia Ichigo Kurosaki en su aula?!

Esperen…

¡ ¿Qué hacia Ichigo Kurosaki vistiendo su mismo uniforme?!

Y esperen de nuevo…

¡¿Por qué Ichigo Kurosaki estaba avanzando hacia ella?!

Rukia se desesperó al no saber dónde mirar (o esconderse). Definitivamente, no estaba preparada para confrontarlo por segunda vez. Demonios, de nuevo temblaba y le faltaba la respiración.

"Tranquilízate. Tranquilízate. Tranquilízate." Se repitió varias veces mentalmente y terminó tarareando esa canción en voz baja.

Cuando sintió que ese trance había terminado, notó que Ichigo ya se había sentado al lado suyo.

"Pero, ¿Por qué…?!"

La pregunta sin acabar se respondió luego que se percatara que el único sitio vacío que había en el lugar era precisamente la carpeta de al lado…

Y ahora la ocupaba Ichigo, por supuesto.

Y la ignoraba, de nuevo, por supuesto.

…

Si le hubieran dicho esta mañana que hoy Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez notaría su existencia e Ichigo Kurosaki sería su compañero de carpeta, Rukia se hubiera reído con gozo en sus caras y los llamaría mentirosos y seguiría jugando en su 3ds.

Pero ahora aquí estaba, como todos los días, en la azotea del edificio, aterrada de encontrarse con Grimmjow y que Ichigo descubra que es su compañera de carpeta.

– ¿Moriré al instante si me lanzo de aquí? – Se preguntó apoyada en la barandilla de la azotea y mirando hacia abajo. Había varios estudiantes jugando fútbol en el patio. Si se tiraba, definitivamente se tornaría el centro de atención de la escuela por varios años.

"Me volveré una leyenda urbana…. Ok, tirarse de la azotea es mala idea."

– ¿Kuchiki-san?

La dulce voz de Inoue Orihime la sacó de sus pensamientos y la obligó a voltear.

Vaya, tampoco esperaba encontrar a Inoue-san junto a Ichigo quien la volvía observar como un bicho raro.

Le quiso gritar a la chica que se alejara de ese tipo. Él era malo. Muy malo. Pero no lo hizo por qué sabía que ella no era la indicada para decirle eso cuando el día anterior la había tratado de una forma cruel.

"Agh, malditos remordimientos."

– H-Hola. – Fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

– Le estaba enseñando toda la escuela a Kurosaki-kun y él quiso conocer este lugar también. – Le explicó sonriente como siempre. Claro, su tarea de delegada del aula. Y por supuesto, no había odio en su mirada,

¡Nadita de nada!

"Deberías odiarme, tonta."

Le molestaba que Inoue-san fuese tan…Inoue-san

– ¿Tú eres la chica del cementerio, ¿no?

La pregunta de Ichigo la pescó desprevenida. ¡¿Todavía no la recordaba?!

"Idiota. Idiota. Idiota"

Seguro estaba fingiendo. Y por eso mismo se armó de valor y le repuso con indiferencia.

– No sé de qué me hablas.

"Dos también pueden jugar a actuar como desconocidos, Ichigo"

Y ella se había vuelto experta en esconderse detrás de una máscara.

El muchacho frunció el ceño.

– Eh…– Inoue, de pronto, se sintió un poco incómoda en ese tenso ambiente. – ¿…Ustedes dos ya se conocían?

"¡Sí Inoue, desde los malditos pañales nos conocemos!"

– Nope.

– Sí

Orihime los miró a ambos, confundida.

– Ayer te conocí en el cementerio, ¿No lo recuerdas…?

– Rukia. Se llama Rukia – Le indicó Inoue y fue ahí donde Ichigo se quedó estático. La sorpresa se reflejaba lentamente en sus ojos.

– ¿Rukia…?

La susodicha, como siempre, salió huyendo del lugar.

…

Rukia permaneció las siguientes horas, escondida en el gimnasio. Poco le importaba si la escuela llamaba a su padre avisándole que su hija se saltó de las clases.

"Que se joda mi padre."

No deseaba pasar un minuto más cerca de Ichigo, fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Que nada había pasado en estos últimos años.

No quería verlo.

Nunca más.

La joven se encontraba ahora sentada en un rincón del sitio, acompañada de la música de su MP4. Sus ojos estaban clavados en cierto balón de volley que estaba al otro extremo de su sitio.

Quería ir hacia ella y cogerla.

Levantar sus alas.

Y volar.

Se rio amargamente ante esas tontas ideas.

– Hey! ¡Hay alguien aquí! – Habló alguien abriendo la puerta del gimnasio.

Rukia se sobresaltó.

Se quitó los auriculares y se levantó al instante.

Tatsuki Arisawa, la capitana del equipo femenino de volley, estaba ahí de pie, observándola con intriga.

– Hola. Eh…vamos a usar el gimnasio para la practicas el club.

– Claro. – Asintió. Seguro las clases ya habían acabado. – Me retiro.

– Kuchiki espera! – Tatsuki se puso frente a ella en unas cuantas zancadas.

Rukia maldijo sus piernas cortas.

– ¿…Cómo sabes mi apellido?

– Inoue últimamente habla mucho de ti. – Resopló con cierto fastidio. – …Dice que eres una persona muy interesante.

La más baja parpadeó sorprendida. ¿Ella interesante? Si era igual de apática que la directora.

– Inoue-san es rara – Susurró.

– Dímelo a mí. La llevo conociendo desde la secundaria y no deja de sorprenderme con sus ocurrencias. Cuando estábamos en …

Rukia en cierto punto dejó de escucharla. Estaba cada vez más confundida. ¿Por qué de repente Tatsuki Arisawa estaba entablando una conversación con ella? Aunque en realidad era un monologo de ella, porque la Kuchiki se había quedado callada sin responderle nada.

– Tatsuki! – Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck había entrado al recinto, interrumpiendo a la de cabellos azules. La recién llegada ya vestía su polo, shorts y rodilleras. – ¿Qué haces?

– Ah, eres tú.

– ¿Qué hay con ese "ah, eres tú"?! ¡Tenle un poco más de respeto a la AS de Hueco Mundo!

– Solo eres la settler. La as seria en realidad Menoly-san. De todas maneras, soy la capitana y mayor que tu así que quien debería mostrar respeto eres tú. – La provocó con gesto ladino.

– ¡Tu…!

La más pequeña de las 3 aprovecho la discusión para escabullirse hacia la salida, pero cuando ya estaba cerca de la meta, la voz de Tatsuki la detuvo.

– Oye Kuchiki

– ¿Sí? – Preguntó sin voltear.

– Puedes pasarme ese balón que está a tu derecha? ¿Por favor?

Era el balón que había estado observando por varias horas.

Soltó un largo suspiro y avanzó hacia el objeto.

"No es nada del otro mundo. Solo lánzalo y ya" pensaba mientras recogía el balón. Sintió nostalgia al momento que lo tocó. ¿Hace cuánto no tenía en sus manos una pelota de volley?

–¿…Kuchiki?

Rukia se había quedado ensimismada con la vista fija en el balón.

– Oi…

La voz de Arisawa finalmente la sacó de sus cavilaciones e inmediatamente giró hacia la mayor.

Por unos instantes, se elevó un poco. Sus pies a punto de despegarse del suelo.

Fuente entonces que cayó en la cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer y atinó a lanzar, sin medir su fuerza, la pelota a la capitana y salió huyendo del lugar.

"Yo ya no tengo alas"

Le habían sido arrancadas hace 2 años.

…

– ¿Quién es ella? – Hablo Nell luego que esa enana saliera despavorida del gimnasio.

Tatsuki sonriendo de oreja a oreja y sobándose el abdomen por el fuerte impacto que recibió, dijo:

– Rukia Kuchiki. Nuestra próxima adquisición.

…

"Diablos"

No le apetecía para nada salir de casa aquella tarde, mucho menos para ir a cenar en la casa de los Kurosaki.

Sí, una cena con los Kurosaki.

Debió suponer que tarde o temprano sucedería eso. Ichigo había regresado así que por lógica los demás miembros de la familia también.

Realmente no quería verlos. De alguna forma ellos también pertenecían a ese pasado que tanto le costaba enterrar.

No obstante, ellos no tenían la culpa de lo que había pasado entre Ichigo y ella. Seguramente, no tenían idea alguna de lo sucedido y seguían creyendo que eran los mismos de siempre.

Y eso era una mentira.

Ambos habían cambiado.

Cuando encontró un sobre pequeño en su tapiz, pensó que era una carta del anticuado de su padre diciéndole que esta vez la vería en 5 años o tal vez vales de consumo del restaurante al que siempre su hermano y ella pedían comida. Obviamente, no cruzó por su cabeza que sería una invitación, escrita por Yuzu Kurosaki, para ir a cenar a su casa esta noche…

Al principio, estaba decidida a no ir. Lo único que deseaba era estar encerrada en su cuarto pateando traseros a otros entrenadores Pokemon con su hermosa Primarina.

Pero mientras pasaban las horas, se resignó a lo inevitable.

…

Luego de arribar a la residencia Kurosaki, no pudo evitar mirar la casa de al frente. Seguía igual de descuidada y vacía.

Vacía.

Lo mejor era apresurarse a tocar el timbre antes que cambiara de idea. Pasó unos cuantos segundos y la puerta se abrió.

– ¡RUKIA-CHAN! – Fue recibida por el abrazo de oso de Isshin Kurosaki. Había olvidado lo efusivo que era el padre de Ichigo…

– ¡Papá la estás ahogando! – Yuzu Kurosaki apareció detrás de ellos con las manos en la cintura, dispuesta a regañarlo.

Vaya… Yuzu había crecido bastante desde la última vez que se vieron. Y eso sucedió cuando ella tenía 14 y la otra 9.

– Gomen, gomen – Isshin la soltó y esta vez acabó entre los brazos de Yuzu. También había olvidado que de tal palo tal astilla.

Empezó a sentir que le faltaba aire.

– Ya! Yuzu tú también la estás ahogando! – Esa voz era de Karin Kurosaki, no había dudas.

– ¡Karin-chan!

Cuando de nuevo fue liberada, se dio la vuelta hacia ella y ...

Esperaba todo menos encontrar a Karin apoyada en muletas y con una mirada tan…triste.

– ¿…Que te pasó?

Nadie respondió, solo miradas incómodas que Rukia no supo descifrar

– Oh, so-solo sufrió un pequeño accidente. – Tartamudeó con una sonrisa el viejo Isshin.

– Espero que te recuperes pronto. – Musitó.

– Gracias

– ¿…Y cuando volvieron? – En verdad ella no tenía ganas de preguntar eso, pero por educación tuvo que hacerlo.

– Hace una semana. – Respondió el viejo Isshin. – No pensamos que nos tomaría tanto tiempo en volver a arreglar la casa y dejarla presentable. Por eso recién nos comunicamos contigo hoy, Rukia-chan.

– Ah

– Me gusta tu nuevo corte Rukia-chan!

– Gracias.

Mientras Isshin continuaba hablando, ella se dedicó a echar un vistazo al interior de la casa. Todo estaba tan distinto. Muy extraño. Se sentía totalmente ajena a aquella casa que había sido su segundo hogar por varios años.

Sin entender el porqué, sintió un gran alivio al ver aquel enorme piano a mitad de la sala, junto a la ventana del patio trasero. Aquel piano pertenecía al abuelo Morita y este le enseñó a su nieto a tocar tan bien que al final como dice el dicho "El alumno superó al maestro"

Rukia siempre sintió envidia de lo talentoso que era Ichigo, contrario a su caso que a la primera terminó volando un teclado del piano de su abuelo y este le prohibió estar cerca al instrumento o acabaría en un convento.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que alguien más estaba ausente.

– ¿Y el abuelo Morita?

La tensión subió por los cuerpos de los Kurosaki. Unas finas lágrimas bajaron por el rostro de Yuzu, Karin desvió la mirada e Isshin solo suspiró.

– Está muerto.

El corazón de Rukia saltó a su garganta

– ¿Qué? – Chilló demasiada aturdida por la presencia de Ichigo, parado a mitad de las escaleras, para siquiera comenzar a analizar las palabras del recién llegado.

– Mi abuelo Morita está muerto.

* * *

 **RIP Abuelo Morita :'(**

 **RIP mi USB :'v**

 **Hola mis queridos lectores 3 Me he demorado un poco en subir este capítulo porque mi amado USB se malogró** **y entré en pánico porque ah** **í **tengo literal TODOS mis fanfics. Felizmente una amiga me ayudó a recuperar los archivos, menos este capítulo ptmr jaja (Estaba bien da**** **ñ** **ado el word T-T) As** **í **que tuve que volver a escribir todo de nuevo :'v (Ya saben, cuiden sus USB)****

 **Ahora a responder sus reviews 3**

 **-** **Guest: ¡Gracias! Tratar** **é** **de no demorarme en la próxima actualización**

 **-** **Frany Fanny Tsuki** **: Wow! ¡Hola Nessie a los años! Qué lindo volver a encontrarme con otros autores IR TwT. Y sip, yo también he querido alejarme del fandom. De por si el manga iba de mal en peor y el final lo remató. Pero lo que me mantiene es el amor al Ichiruki y que este sigue siendo más popular y querido que los canon xD Grimmjow ama ver el dolor en otros y con nuestra taicho... mejor no te spoileo xD Ya lo sabrás en los siguiente capítulos. En cuanto a Orihime, tendrá su propio drama y desarrollo (¡Aprende Kubo!) ¡MUJER OBVIAMENTE HABRA SHIYORI! (Son la OTP ya canon en todos mis fics jaja) Aun no sé si lo terminare en grimmruki o ichiruki, pero quiero darle momentos únicos a ambos ships en esta historia. ¡Con respecto a BLOOD TIES, lo estoy editando todo de nuevo y agregándole mas cosillas y ANGST! Gracias por el apoyo 3** **  
**

 **\- Andre: Gracias :) En el próximo capitulo se sabrá que ocurrió con Ichigo :)** **  
**

 **-** **Rocio751** **: Muchas Gracias! XD**

 **En cuanto el capítulo de hoy, ya se dieron cuenta que a nuestra Rukia le** **afectó** **bastante el reencuentro con Ichigo. Y este como si nada. Como le escribí líneas arriba a un seguidor, en el próximo capitulo se sabrá el porqué de la actitud de la fresa. Las heridas del pasado de Rukia se irán descubriendo poco a poco. Pero ya sabemos que el "abandono" de Ichigo es una de ellas. (Y quizás la que desencadeno las demás)**

 **Y pos... eso es todo. Ya tengo el cap 3, solo falta arreglar unos detalles.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Bye 3**


	3. Chapter 3

SUMMARY: Las personas eran crueles, agresivas, indiferentes. Rukia Kuchiki no encajaba en ese mundo. Pero hubo un tiempo que sintió que había encontrado un lugar en él. Y ese lugar creyó que era al lado de Ichigo Kurosaki. Sin embargo, resultó dañada, y esas heridas aun no cicatrizaban.

PAREJAS: Ichigo y Rukia, Grimmjow y Rukia

* * *

CAPITULO 3

 _Abrió la puerta de la casa con toda la confianza del mundo, como si viviera allí también. En realidad, lo podía consider su segundo hogar por qué pasaba la mitad del ahí, ¿no?_

 _Dejó atrás ese debate para más tarde y se adentró decidida a buscar a cierto aguafiestas de cabellos naranjas que había olvidado ir a su casa a estrenar juntos Pokemon Perla en el Nintendo DS que le había regalado su tía en Navidad._

 _Apenas avanzó un poco y quedó paralizada. ¿Eso era música? ¿El abuelo Morita había prendido la radio a un volumen alto? No, sonaba real. Muy real._

 _El ruido venía de la sala, así que lentamente se abrió paso a través del vestíbulo, escuchando la melodía que resonaba a través de las paredes._

 _Cuando doblo la esquina, Rukia abrió la boca con sorpresa._

 _No había estado preparada para un escenario donde Ichigo Kurosaki estuviese tocando el piano. ¿Desde cuándo él lo había aprendido? ¿En qué momento si ellos pasaban casi todo el día juntos?_

 _Pero la pequeña solo se permitió un momento en meditar en aquellas preguntas por que los sonidos que emanaban del piano la distraían._

 _Ella observaba atenta como los dedos de Ichigo bailaban sobre las teclas a un ritmo lento. Suave. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta que los ojos de su amigo estaban cerrados y su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de la música. Su cabeza giraba de un lado a otro lentamente._

 _Las notas parecían fluir de la punta de sus dedos._

 _Era hábil._

 _Era hermoso._

 _La música alcanzó su punto más fuerte, intenso. Y de repente, todo se quedó en un absoluto silencio,_

 _La canción había terminado._

 _Las manos de Ichigo cayeron a su regazo y comenzó a respirar hondo. Luego se volvió en su asiento, a punto de pararse, pero no terminó la acción porque sus cayeron en la recién llegada._

 _Esta vez, fue imposible para Rukia saber lo que estaba sucediendo detrás de esos ojos acaramelados. Ichigo abría la boca, unos segundos, y luego la cerraba, como si no supiera hablar._

 _Rukia decidió mirar con interés el suelo, incapaz de sostener esa profunda mirada en su persona._

– _Ru…_

– _Oh, buenas tardes, Rukia-chan. – La voz del abuelo Morita la sacó de sus pensamientos y cayó en la cuenta que el mayor había estado al lado de su nieto en todo ese tiempo._

 _Entonces, el pequeño trance llegó a su fin y retomó una actitud seria._

– _Buenos tardes, abuelo. – Lo saludó – Ichigo Kurosaki… – La pequeña se fue acercando al mencionado quien ahora se había hundido de nuevo en su asiento. Resignado. Sabía lo que le esperaba. – ¡¿Desde cuándo sabes tocar el piano?! ¡¿Por qué no me lo contaste?! ¡¿Acaso no somos amigos?! – Le reclamó llevándose las manos a su cinturita, muy indignada._

– _Sí somos amigos Es sólo que… – El niño miró hacia un punto cualquiera, evitando su mirada inquisidora._

– _Rukia-chan, yo le pedí a Ichigo-chan que no le contara a nadie sobre las clases de piano que le estaba dando. – Le explicó el anciano, y ella apretó más el entrecejo._

– _Abuelo Morita, usted no puede pedirle eso a Ichigo porque somos amigos y los amigos no se ocultan nada._

 _El mayor asintió sonriendo._

– _Está bien, Rukia-chan. Le pido disculpas. ¿Las acepta?_

– _Esta bien._

 _Ella quedó satisfecha y se sentó al lado del niño._

 _Al darse cuenta el abuelo que allí sobraba, salió del lugar con la excusa que les iba a preparar unos sándwiches de jamón._

– _Ahora tú tienes que disculparte._

– _¿Eh? – Enarcó ambas cejas –¿Por qué?_

– _Por qué no te negaste a la petición del abuelo._

 _El niño suspiró y rodó los ojos._

– _Lo siento._

 _Rukia volvió a sonreír._

– _Acepto tus disculpas solo…. – Su voz se volvió un murmuro y un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas – … solo si tocas de nuevo._

– _¿E-En serio? – Ichigo se veía ahora tímido, jugando con sus dedos._

– _Tocas hermoso – murmuró finalmente la niña. Ella siempre fue muy honesta y hasta cierto punto lengua suelta puesto que no media las consecuencias de sus palabras. Y esta vez no fue la excepción._

 _Los ojos de Ichigo se encontraron de nuevo con los de ella._

 _Rukia estaba segura que nunca había visto a su amigo tan feliz como ahora. Desde la muerte de Masaki-san, hace casi un año, su amigo había perdido la alegría en sus ojos. Ya no lloraba, pero siempre lucia serio y con el entrecejo fruncido. Como un feo Gyarados._

 _Pero en este momento, su sonrisa era más grande que nunca._

 _Y honestamente, Rukia se sintió terriblemente feliz._

 _Ichigo, entonces, volvió su mirada al piano y sus manos bajaron a las teclas._

 _Volvió a repetir la canción anterior, pero esta vez Rukia pudo escucharla desde el comienzo. No estaba segura en que momento, pero su cabeza estaba recostada en el hombro derecho del niño de cabellos naranjas._

 _Se había perdido en la música._

 _En la música de Ichigo._

 _Esa tarde olvidó por completo porque había ido a la casa Kurosaki en primer lugar._

 _Y a partir de ese día su amor por Pokémon lo puso en segundo plano._

.

Morita y Ginrei, los abuelos de Rukia e Ichigo, habían sido mejores amigos de toda la vida. "Hermanos nacidos de distinta madre" era la explicación a la que llegaron y que siempre daban a los demás. Ambos asistieron al mismo instituto, universidad e incluso trabajaron por un tiempo en la misma empresa. Sin embargo, sus caminos se separaron por varios años debido a las oportunidades laborales que les ofrecieron.

No obstante, se volvieron a encontrar. Era el destino, pensaron cuando descubrieron que el uno vivía al frente del otro.

Cada uno ya estaba casado y con hijos a punto de terminar el instituto.

Entonces aquellos hermanos de distinta madre recordaron la promesa que hicieron, el día de la fiesta de su graduación, borrachos, muy borrachos: nombrar al primer nieto de Morita "Ichigo" y a la primera nieta de Ginrei "Rukia" o al revés en caso sucediese lo contrario. ¿La razón? Esos eran los nombres de sus personajes favoritos de un anime de su niñez y que los marcó a ambos. Obviamente lo hicieron con el deseo que sus nietos terminaran juntos como esos personajes y así pudieran unir a sus familias. Pero al final, el destino, ese caprichoso e incierto destino, los sorprendió.

Resultó que Zangetsu, el hijo menor de Morita, y Sode, la hija mayor de Ginrei, fueron los que terminaron casados… y 2 años después en un proceso de divorcio.

A pesar de ello, su amistad se mantuvo inquebrantable y preparada para el siguiente gran desafío que les venía encima.

Los padres de Ichigo y Rukia se encontraban en una situación difícil: Isshin Kurosaki se había vuelto un respetado doctor en el hospital de Karakura y sus horarios eran rotativos, mientras que Byakuya Kuchiki participaba activamente en la política y había sido elegido recientemente miembro de la Cámara de Representantes del país por lo que tenía que residir en la capital. Por otro lado, la mamá de Ichigo, Masaki, estaba internada en el hospital batallando contra el cáncer; y la mamá de Rukia, Hisana, había fallecido cuando dio a luz a su hija.

Así pues, ambos mayores accedieron a los pedidos de sus hijos y terminaron criando a sus nietos.

Rukia adoraba al abuelo Morita, e Ichigo admiraba al abuelo Ginrei.

Por ello, la noticia del fallecimiento del abuelo Morita le cayó como un balde de agua fría a la pequeña Kuchiki. Todavía recordaba como si fuera ayer los dulces que le daba Morita a escondidas de su abuelo y como este se las arreglaba para descubrirlos y luego regañarlos.

Realmente quiso bastante al abuelo de Ichigo como si fuera el suyo.

– Rukia-chan, ¿Te sientes mal?

– ¿eh?

Recién se percató que los demás la estaban observando. Por instinto se hundió en la silla, nerviosa de tener tantas miradas sobre ella.

– Como apenas haz probado la cena, pensé que… te sentías mal. – Yuzu comentó, preocupada.

Su plato estaba casi intacto. No negaba que lucía deliciosa. ¡Por dios era pollo! Rukia amaba el pollo! Pero, tristemente, el apetito se le había ido.

– Seguro no le gusta el pollo. – Apuntó Ichigo de nuevo mirándola fijamente, con esos ojos tan…fríos.

Y era eso lo que le empezaba a molestar más y más a la joven. Había algo en la actitud de Ichigo que no le gustaba. Además de fingir que recién la conocía, se estaba comportando grosero con ella. Con rencor y odio ¡Y se sentía indignada! ¡Ella debería ser quien tuviera ahora mismo esa actitud, no ese idiota!

"Estúpido Gyarados"

–Yo amo el pollo. – Hablo en voz baja , logrando controlar el impulso de gritar. – Qué rápido lo haz olvidado…

"Así como mi existencia"

Él, para asombro de Rukia, se quedó callado.

No.

No.

No

El Ichigo Kurosaki que ella conocía le hubiera contestado de inmediato o, si su humor era una mierda, le hubiera dado un par coscorrones en el brazo. ¡De ninguna manera se quedaría en silencio con la mirada gacha!

¿Tanto había cambiado en esos 2 años?

Alguien tosió.

– Kuchiki-san, me dijeron que tienes un talento asombroso en los deportes, sobre todo en el volley ¿Eso es cierto?

Rukia se quedó observando al desconocido por un largo rato. Luego que se enterara de la muerte del abuelo Morita, ella no tuvo tiempo de preguntar cómo rayos sucedió porque alguien tocó el timbre, e instantes después le presentaron a un joven de cabello oscuro, alto, y con lentes.

Ishida Uryu, era su nombre, y a pesar de su juvenil apariencia, era un doctor recién graduado. Se había vuelto un gran amigo de la familia en América y regresó junto a ellos porque, según sus palabras, extrañaba el lugar dónde había pasado gran parte de su infancia.

El tipo sería de su agrado sino fuese porque parecía saber todo sobre ella. Sobre la Rukia de hace 2 años.

– No. – Le contestó con frialdad. Pudo sentir otra vez el desconcierto de los demás Kurosaki, a excepción de Ichigo. Y por eso agregó – Quiero decir, ya no. Perdí el interés hace tiempo. – Mintió.

La verdad era otra.

Esta vez su vista cayó en el muchacho de cabellos naranjas.

"Todo fue tu culpa."

Él, por supuesto, no entendió su indirecta.

– Oh, es una pena. Espero que algún día lo recuperes. – Recibió una sonrisa sincera del extraño.

"No pasará"

– Ishida, ya te dieron la respuesta? – Ichigo le interrogó, cambiando de tema.

– Por supuesto, te dije que la directora me iba a dar el puesto. – Habló con actitud petulante.

– Lo dudaba. – Le devolvió el mismo gesto.

Rukia observó la escena, apretando los puños.

"¿Qué tan cercana es la amistad entre esos dos?"

Al parecer Ishida notó su reacción, ya que de pronto se volvió a ella y le informó:

– Fui aceptado en su instituto para ser maestro de matemáticas y también reemplazar a su tutor que se va al extranjero.

"¿Mi tutor? ¿Un doctor enseñando matemáticas? Eso no tiene lógica."

– Soy muy bueno con los números.

– Ah

Volvió su atención al plato, y a lo mucho le entró dos cucharadas más. Quería ya irse. No podía seguir aparentando que esas personas jamás se habían ido y que esta cena era una de las muchas en las que siempre estaba desde pequeña.

Simplemente, le resultaba difícil de continuar en esa situación.

"Debo buscar las pastillas"

Repentinamente, Yuzu se acordó de algo que vio en la T.V y giró hacia Karin.

– Karin-chan, viste las noticias?! Machester United vendrá a Tokyo a dar un partido amistoso con la selección!

Karin entornó los ojos, atónita por sus palabras

– Wow! ¡Dios! ¡Tengo que ir! – Exclamó, emocionada.

– ¿Te gusta el fútbol, Karin?

La pregunta de Ichigo la descolocó.

– Ah... si. – Respondió, un poco avergonzada la menor.

– ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!

"¿Qué rayos?"

– Ichi-nii…

No, todo tenía un límite. Rukia Kuchiki ya había pasado el suyo desde que volvió a ver a Ichigo en el cementerio.

– ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – Se levantó de súbito de la silla, ignorando las reacciones de los presentes, y soltando abruptamente una serie de palabras juntas. – Tú sabes que Karin desde pequeña le encanta el fútbol y su equipo favorito es el Manchester United. ¡Tú mismo la animaste para que practicara el deporte y todos los domingos íbamos a apoyarla en sus partidos del vecindario! ¡¿Y ahora vienes a decir que lo has olvidado, estúpido Gyarados?! ¡Cómo si sufrieras de amnesia! ¿Qué te…

– Porque eso es lo que tengo.

La respiración de Rukia se había detenido de pronto, y ahora surgía poca, profunda e irregular de los labios.

– ¿Qué? – murmuró. Ese temor que había empezado a formársele en el pecho no podía ser. Simplemente no podía…

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron mucho en una expresión de sorpresa y luego se clavaron en la figura de su padre, con decepción.

– ¿No se lo has dicho?

Isshin bajó el rostro, muy apenado

– ¿Qué …es lo que tienen que decirme? – Logró hablar con la voz a punto de quebrarse.

–Tengo amnesia, Rukia.

El peso de aquellas palabras la golpeó como una bofetada en pleno rostro, dejándola momentáneamente sin aire.

.

El cielo estaba completamente despejado cuando la joven de ojos violáceos salió a toda velocidad de la casa Kurosaki. La luna, tan solitaria y brillante, era su única compañía en ese instante de huida.

– ¡Rukia-chan!... ¡Rukia-chan!... – Gritaba Isshin Kurosaki, intentando tomar el brazo de la joven y detenerla.

Lo logró unas cuadras más adelante y Rukia maldijo por enésima vez a sus piernas cortas y su falta de práctica.

– Suélteme

– ¡Por favor, escúchame! – La garganta del mayor se quebró, mientras jalaba el brazo de la menor.

– ¡¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?! – La ira salió despedida por sus labios.

¡Por Dios! ¡Ichigo Kurosaki tenía amnesia! El Ichigo que conocía desde que ambos estaban en pañales, ese Ichigo con el que compartió la misma cuna, con el que aprendió a caminar, hablar, hacer travesuras y luego esconderse de unos enojados abuelos, ese Ichigo que tocaba aquellas hermosas notas en el piano sólo para ella, ese Ichigo que la ayudó a descubrir su talento en el deporte…

"¿Cuándo ocurrió? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué pasó luego?"

Había tantas preguntas mezcladas en su cabeza que solo pudo sostener su sien con dolor y sentarse en la acera.

Necesitaba con urgencia ir a ese lugar a conseguir las pastillas.

Isshin se colocó a su lado.

– Rukia-chan, quiero comenzar diciéndote que tu abuelo no quería que te enteraras del accidente. – Su voz era baja, apenas un susurro, pero Rukia lo escuchó y giró el rostro mirándolo con incredulidad. – Hace 3 años, cuando hicimos ese viaje a América. Tú sabes que nuestra intención no fue de quedarnos a vivir allá, solo era para vacacionar. Yuzu y Karin realmente querían conocer Disney. Solo íbamos a estar quinces dias. Sólo unos malditos 15 dias – Rió sin un atisbo de alegría. – Pero sucedió…

– ¿Qué sucedió? – Insistió cuando Isshin calló por varios minutos.

– Un día antes que regresáramos a Japón, el abuelo decidió hacer unas compras de último minuto. Karin e Ichigo lo acompañaron. Cuando estábamos empacando las maletas con Yuzu, nos enteramos del accidente. El tren en que iban colisionó con otro y hubo una explosión. Mi padre falleció al instante por las quemaduras. Ichigo y Karin se llevaron algo peor que la muerte. Karin no podía caminar e Ichigo… quedó en coma por casi un año.

"En coma…por 1 año."

Rukia sintió que algo se quebraba en su interior.

– Fue una larga tortura esperar para que abriera los ojos. Por eso no pudimos regresar para el entierro del abuelo Ginrei y sólo mandamos esas flores. De verdad, cuanto lo sentimos por no estar allí contigo en ese momento tan difícil. Pero no podíamos separarnos de Ichigo hasta que despertara y cuando lo hizo, creímos que la pesadilla había acabado... Sin embargo, el golpe que recibió le dejó una grave secuela. Él no puede recordar nada. Ni su nombre, ni su familia o amigos. Tiene amnesia. Los doctores dijeron que iba a durar poco tiempo. Pero… hasta ahora no ha habido ningún avance.

Rukia ahora se encontraba atónita. ¡Hace 2 años que ocurrió el accidente! ¡Hace 2 años murió el abuelo Morita! ¡Hace 2 años Ichigo entró en coma… y el año pasado recién despertó con la mente en blanco, sin ningún recuerdo!

"¡¿Cómo mi abuelo se atrevió a ocultarme eso?! ¿¡Por qué me hizo eso?!"

– Por eso volvimos a Karakura – continuó. – Pensamos que quizás estando de nuevo en el lugar donde pasó casi toda su vida, le ayudaría a recordar. Especialmente, si tú estás aquí –Ella permaneció callada. – Eras la persona más importante para mi hijo, Rukia-chan. Los dos tenían una relación especial. De todos nosotros, tú eres la única que puede curar la amnesia de Ichigo.

.

Las gemelas e Ishida seguían sentados en la mesa, aguardando por ellos, cuando regresaron a la casa.

Todos menos _él._

– Onii-chan se sentía cansado y se retiró a su cuarto – Le explicó Yuzu cuando ella buscó con la mirada la figura del muchacho.

– Ah – Se sentía más aliviada que decepcionada. En estos momentos, no se veía capaz de enfrentarse a su presencia luego de enterarse de la verdad.

– Rukia-chan – Karin se había levantado y avanzaba lentamente hacia ella apoyada en sus muletas. – Lo sentimos tanto por no haberte dicho la verdad desde antes. Por favor, no nos odies. – Le pidió, cogiéndola de la mano y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

La mencionada se asombró de verla tan frágil. Ahora solo quedaba el fantasma de aquella Karin ceñuda, avivada y con ganas de hacer bullying a su padre.

– Yo… no los odio.

En realidad, la decepción y rencor no se iba a ir de la noche a la mañana y por ello mintió un poco con esa respuesta.

– Gracias. – La menor no resistió y la abrazó repentinamente. Ella mantuvo los brazos pegados a los costados, incapaz de devolver el gesto.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados.

.

Nadie se percató que alguien más observaba la escena que se daba en el primer piso con una expresión sombría.

.

Había sido una sugerencia de Ishida, quien resultó ser el médico encargado del caso de Ichigo, que ella hablara a solas con este. Tal vez su conversación ayudaría a lograr una mejora con su amnesia.

"Tonto cuatro ojos."

Al principio no quiso, pero tras las súplicas de los demás miembros de la familia, tuvo que aceptar y… aquí estaba: parada frente a la puerta del cuarto de Ichigo, incapaz de golpear.

Pasado unos minutos, se resignó y sentó en el suelo apoyándose contra la puerta.

Suspiró.

Ahora mismo todo era tan confuso para ella.

.

Ishida se recargó en el marco de la puerta, cruzándose de brazos y observando la espalda del joven que estaba sentado en el borde de su cama con los brazos apoyados en esta, y los ojos clavados en el cielo, las estrellas…

"Estrellas."

-Ella acaba de irse. – El mayor esperó atento algún comentario del otro, pero solo recibió un _Ah_

Se acomodó las gafas. Iba a ser difícil sacarle unas cuantas palabras a Ichigo sobre esa muchacha.

Difícil, pero no imposible.

– Creo que no le agrado a Kuchiki-san. – Continuó. – Me miraba feo cuando te hablaba.

– A pocas personas les agradas, Ishida.

– Umm, debería enojarme por lo que acabas de decir, pero ya me acostumbré a tu sinceridad, Kurosaki.

– Bien por ti.

Silencio.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que el de cabellos oscuros decidió ir al grano.

– ¿Qué te pareció Kuchiki-san?

De nuevo silencio.

Resignado, Ishida estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación cuando de pronto, las palabras del menor lo detuvieron:

– Me molesta su presencia.

.

Rukia llegó casi medianoche a su casa. En el camino, se había detenido en un pequeño parque a meditar todo lo acontecido en la casa Kurosaki. No obstante, terminó jugando una partida de Pokemon. Bajo la luz de un poste, había perdido la noción del tiempo hasta que finalmente logró evolucionar a su Sandshrew y su cuerpo le gritaba por una cama con urgencia.

.

No era usual que la luz de la sala estuviera prendida a esas horas. Cuando se adentró al lugar, Ulquiorra estaba de pie frente a ella.

" _Santa Mierda"_

Cuando los ojos de su hermano se estrecharon en su figura, Rukia recordó que había olvidado decirle sobre la cena donde los Kurosaki. ¿Su celular? Sin batería, tirado en alguna parte de su habitación.

– ¿Dónde estabas?

– Pensé que vendrías la otra semana.

– Rukia

– Ulquiorra

El rostro de su hermano no era de expresar muchas emociones, pero esta vez tenia los labios fruncidos y los ojos a punto de salir de su rostro. Ella sintió ganas de sacar su teléfono y tomarle una foto, pero estaba descargado.

– Ruk…

– Estuve en una cena con los Kurosaki. – Lo interrumpió, soltándole por fin la verdad. No ganaba nada ocultándole ello. Tarde o temprano él lo descubriría y entonces las consecuencias serían peores.

Ulquiorra volvió a su típico póker face y entonces ella se dio cuenta de todo.

– Tu ya lo sabias.

– Les advertí que no intentaran ninguna comunicación contigo. – Habló tranquilo, pero con cierta molestia en su tono de voz. – No me hicieron caso y ahora voy a tener que ir a hablar con Kurosaki-san personalmente. – Le dio la espalda y avanzó hacia el pasillo de los cuartos. – No te preocupes. No volverán a molestarte. – Y cerró de un portazo la puerta de su habitación.

Rukia no contestó nada. Sin embargo, en su mente ya se maquinaban una nueva ronda de preguntas. ¿Su hermana sabia sobre el accidente de los Kurosaki? ¿O el abuelo también le oculto sobre ello?

¿Realmente el abuelo había permitido que le ocultasen semejante tragedia?

.

Como no pudo conciliar el sueño, Rukia caminó hacia su balcón. Cuando llegó, apoyó sus brazos en la barandilla y finalmente enterró la cabeza en ellos.

Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos reprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

– _Tengo amnesia, Rukia._

La voz de Ichigo se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

"Por favor, sal de mi mente."

– Hey. – Una voz salió de la nada, y Rukia dio un salto de un metro y medio y casi pega un chillido.

Aunque, de algún modo la persona que estaba en el balcón de al lado no le resultaba de todo desconocida.

Por supuesto que no. Era el bastardo de Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

– ¿Qu-que estás haciendo allí? – Le interrogó, consternada.

Su pregunta provocó que el joven soltara una gran carcajada repentina y sin poder evitarlo las mejillas de Rukia se tiñeron de un ligero carmesí. Odiaba la presencia de ese tipo, sobre todo porque se reía de ella cada que podía.

– Aquí vivo, no es obvio?

" _Oh claro, tiene que ser obvio que ahora seas mi vecino"_

– Por supuesto. – Respondió cortante.

– Hace dos semanas me mudé, pero recién ayer decidí venir a ocupar el sitio.

La pequeña reparó en que el chico sostenía un cigarrillo entre sus dedos. El objeto no duró mucho tiempo ahí porque se lo llevó a la boca. Instantes después un humo blanco salía de la comisura de sus labios.

Ella arrugó la nariz porque ese olor le desagradaba.

El más alto al notar lo que acaba de hacer la bajita, sonrió.

– ¿Te molesta que esté fumando, chica-alga?

– No me llames así.

– Dime tu nombre, entonces.

Cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para responderle, rememoró su lista de _personas que nunca, nunca me relacionaré,_ y el nombre de Grimmjow en primera.

Si le revelaba su nombre, significaría que estaba dispuesta a entablar una relación con él.

"No, no quiero nada que ver con Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez"

– No.

– Como quieras – Volvió a aspirar el humo del cigarrillo hasta que el pequeño titileo naranja desapareció. – Te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Te molesta que este fumando, chica-alga?

Rukia, esta vez, cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir, se encontró con unos intensos ojos celestes.

– ¿Qué más da lo que diga? – Soltó un bufido. – No somos cercanos y apenas ayer notaste mi existencia para que mi opinión te importara y tirases el cigarrillo.

Ninguno de los dos habló hasta que finalmente Grimmjow carcajeó:

– Entonces te molesta.

Rukia lo miró entre incrédula y furiosa.

"Este imbécil tiene el cerebro de Psyduck."

Cuando decidió regresar a su habitación, las palabras del joven la congelaron:

– No he olvidado el maletazo en mi cara… _Cuídate_ _chica-alga._

* * *

 **Holi! Disculpen la tardanza. Les había dicho que ya tenía este capítulo listo, pero al final le cambie varias cosas XD**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado la actualización.**

 **Ahora contestar sus lindos reviews uwu**

 **\- shinny26: De nada. Mientras mi inspiración siga, les seguiré trayendo historias (y espero que completas jaja :'v )**

 **\- Frany Fanny Tsuki: Entonces Fanny jajaja (Crepúsculo siempre estará presente para mi uwu). Pues ahora sabes lo que pasó con Ichigo (y no fue la calvicie lol) Lo que sucedió hace 2 años se ira revelando poco a poco (Estoy buscando canciones sad para inspirarme con el angst :v) Y oyeee, me gusta que el GrimmRuki ya te parezca interesante. (Unete al lado oscuro del grimmruki ewe)**

 **\- Sherry uwu: Hola, no he abandonado MY PRINCESS. Lo que pasa es que la inspiración está muy jodida con ese fic. Por el momento sigo arreglando mi otro fic BLOOD TIES :c No las abandonare. TwT**

 **\- L3onn: Obviamente será un triángulo amoroso xD Y pos no puedo decir con quien se quedará uwu (sí, ya tengo el final en mi mente). Tratare de no demorarme mucho con las actualizaciones.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus bellos reviews y tambien a quienes ponen la historia en su lista de favoritos y alertas.**

 **Sobre este capítulo, solo voy a comentar que el hecho que Rukia ya sepa la verdad sobre el "abandono de Ichigo" no significa que la decepción y el rencor desaparezcan así de fácil de su corazón. Las cicatrices siguen ahí por algo. Ella se encuentra muy confundida y el que no se haya opuesto a las futuras acciones de Ulquiorra es una prueba de ello.**

 **En el próximo capítulo aparecerán en escena personajes del pasado de Rukia e Ichigo.**

 **Y pues nada, eso sería todo. (Por el momento :v )**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Bye.**

 **P.D: Voy a cambiarle el nombre al fic por "Remember me" por qué ya tengo el final y este gira en torno al título.**


End file.
